Erin
Erin is a contestant from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Survivor: Cambodia. Survivor: Worlds Apart Erin originally competed on Survivor: Worlds Apart as apart of the blue Escameca tribe. They were extremely strong together, mainly due to the strong alpha males and females. This meant that Escameca did not have to go to tribal council for the first 11 days. During this time, no alliances were officially made or tested since they never lost. At the tribe dissolve, Erin remained on Escameca along with original members Tiarn, Callum and Byron. They won the first immunity challenge, but lost the second. As a reward for winning, Nagarote got to choose one person to kidnap and remove them from tribal council. They chose Erin, meaning she stayed at Nagarote while Escameca voted out Tyler. The tribe then won the next immunity challenge. At the tribe switch, Erin remained on Escameca along with original members Callum and Byron and post-dissolve member Rick. At the only immunity challenge they had, the tribe won and did not have to go to tribal council. Erin was then able to make the merge with a shortage of original Escameca members. At the first tribal, Callum, Erin and Byron voted for Derrick, but Callum was voted out. At the next tribal council, Erin was asked by Gail and Lucy to vote for Derrick for turning on his original alliance. However, the votes had a three way tie between Miles, Derrick and Rick. At the revote, she and the majority voted out Derrick. By the Final Eight, Erin was hoping that the majority would use her as a number instead of an enemy. However, this was not the case and Erin was made the fourth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Byron to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia After losing her chance at playing the game hard, Erin was given another chance during Survivor: Cambodia, originally placed on the pink Bayon tribe. Erin had no proper allies at the beginning of the game, with the boys telling her to vote for Angus. However, Alexander was voted out. At their second and third loss, Derrick, Tyler and Parvati voted with Erin and actually send Angus home before having Louise vote with her in voting out Harry Amelia. At the tribe expansion, Erin was placed on the gold Angkor tribe along with original member Kitty. Although they seemed to be in the minority, the women wanted to stick together and vote out Danny. The planned soon changed when Kitty told Erin to vote for Ellody for her strong social game. This was Erin's demise as Kitty then threw Erin under the bus and put her in danger. When the tribe went to a Double Tribal Council, Erin was oblivious and still voted for Ellody but the women and Danny voted out Erin. Voting History Trivia *Erin is currently the only female to be kidnapped by the winning tribe and only one of four, along with Austin, Jack and Leo. *Erin is one of the few castaways to never attend a tribal council during the pre-merge phase of the game, during Worlds Apart. **Other players with this feat include Cara, Chanelle, Ellody, Scoop, Symon and Tiarn. *Both times Erin was voted out, it was with a majority of five votes. Category:Survivor: Worlds Apart Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways